Criminal Minds The New Girl
by NadyaB
Summary: After a string of mysterious kidnappings the team heads out to investigate, along with a new addition to the team, Serena Reid.
1. Prologue

"Kay, I'll see you tomorrow!" she called to a group of people, her long blonde hair whipping around her face in the howling wind. She pushed it back out of her face, laughing. Nothing could ruin her day, not even the recent disappearance of her best friend Kaleigh.

She left the school parking lot and began almost skipping up the hill to the forested path. She couldn't believe it! Tommorow she'd be sixteen! She imagined waking up to find a new lustrous BMW parked in the driveway, a big satin bow in the hood. Sticking her earbuds in, she turned up her favourite song on her iPod and began to sing along.

A little ways up the path, she saw a figure, and immediately stopped singing. Her already rosy cheeks burned in embarrassment, and she kept her head down as she passed them.

"Hey, aren't you gonna say hi?" the person asked, playfully pulling an earbud out.

She looked up and smiled. "Hey!" she laughed.

"You know you shouldn't be walking home alone, ever since…well, you know." They said shuffling their feet.

Of course everyone had been carefull since Kaleigh went missing, but it was just after school, and people were all about.

"Yeah, well, I can take care of myself." She retorted, suddenly defensive.

"Fine. Can I walk with you though? We are going the same way."

She shrugged. That she couldn't do anything about. Plus she didn't wanna ruin her nice girl reputation. "Sure."

They walked for awhile, avoiding fallen logs and each other. Finally, it seemed as though they were reaching the end of the path.

"I feel like we went the wrong way. I mean, usually I'm out by now." She said nervously.

The silence was so loud it seemed to slam against her ears. Nothing moved. No birds in the trees, no mice running through the undergrowth.

"Why do you have to be out? Don't you wanna join Kaleigh?" they asked, stepping toward her.

Her heart jumped out of her chest. "W-w-what do you mean?" She took a step backward and fell over a fallen branch. She scrambled to get up, but was too late.

"Those nimble cheerleading legs won't help you now" they sneered.

Her screams echoed through the dense forest, but she was so far in that not a soul could hear her.


	2. Chapter 1 Reid's Little Sister

Chapter 1

_Beep, beep, beep. _The phone on Aaron Hotchner's bedside table rang loudly. He groaned and reached out one hand, knocking over a mug of cold coffee and a stack of books that were perched precariously on the overcrowded table.

"Hello?" he said groggily.

"Hotch, it's JJ, and I think we have a case." Agent Jennifer Jareau said hurriedly. "I have to call the rest of the team now, so make sure you get here."

Aaron sighed and pulled himself out of bed. He pulled a rumpled suit off the floor, brushed his teeth and then went down the hall of his apartment to Jack's room. His 4 year old son was sleeping peacefully, his soft mouth parted just an inch. Aaron walked in and kissed the boy's soft blond hair, before stepping out the door, leaving the usual note for his sister-in-law Jessica on the kitchen counter.

_Got called into work, I'll call as soon as I can. Tell Jack I love him. _

_-Aaron _

Hotch made his way into the Behavioural Analysis Unit and noticed that even though it was 1 in the morning, people were still milling around, typing in computers and talking secretively into cellphones. Each time Hotch passed a younger agent, they almost bowed in respect.

"Goodmorning, sir," they all said in the same hushed tone as the one before them.

Finally escaping the admirers, he reached the boardroom, where the rest of the team was assembled. Derek Morgan, his successor was leaning back in a chair, his muscles pulsing against his tight gray shirt. Beside him, attentive and alert as always was Emily Prentiss, the newest agent and profiler on the team was still looking to prove to anyone watching that she could do anything. There was Jennifer Jareau, the pretty blonde who did all the media coordination. In the corner, speaking in hushed tones, was Spencer Reid, the 24 year old genius and doctor. But the woman speaking to him, Hotch didn't recognize at all. She had thick wavy golden brown hair that fell to her mid- back, long, tan legs and gray green eyes. Her eyes were an exact copy of Reid's, small and assertive, and she was nodding along with everything he said.

"Hey, Reid. Who's this?" Hotch asked, looking at the young woman.

"Oh, this is my younger sister, Serena. She would really enjoy coming to work here at the BAU, and you should just see her records! She's very smart you know." Reid said quickly. It was strange hearing from Reid that someone was smart, as he graduated high school at 12 years old. Reid tucked a strand of his longish brown hair behind his ear and licked his lips, looking back and forth from Hotch to the woman.

Serena stood up, standing at a strong 5"8 and smiled radiantly at Hotch, who nodded. He was taking in Serena's calm but bright manner, which reflected Reid but also showed that she had a strong spirit unlike her brother's.

"Nice to meet you, sir." She said, shaking his hand. She looked at Hotch, still smiling quizzically. Then her smile turned into a grin.

"Do you ever smile?"she asked.

Hotch looked at Reid, who was rubbing a hand across his face and looking worried. "Sorry, sir, she's very-" he began, pulling Serena away.

"Good at being able to speak her mind."Hotch said, and Reid relaxed. "Well, I'll have to talk it over with Rossi and look at your records, but I'm sure with the right training, you could make a remarkable agent.

Reid's boyish face brightened and he reached out to hug his sister, the first time Hotch had ever really seen the agent show affection.

And for the first time since Haley's death, Hotch really smiled.


	3. Chapter 2 Love Woes

Chapter 2- Serena

I'm not the type of girl that guys have ever really liked. Yes, even I have to admit that I'm not ugly… but I am the swan who once was that ugly duckling. Men don't like women who are smarter than them. For men, it's all about power over their woman, and as soon as they find out that I graduated high school at 16, they shy away from me. I am a walking turnoff. They want hot and dumb. Not ugly and smart, not hot and smart. And so I am 22 and only been kissed once.

And so as I sit in the BAU, grinning like a madman, I can't help but think SUCK IT! Because all those guys I've gone on one date with are all still at their mother's house or partying it up, while me, I sit in a prestigious crime facility after Aaron Hotchner pretty much approves me for the team. So eat that boys.

But the man I've been waiting for is David Rossi, the best profiler ever, after Jason Gideon. Those two men have been my idols. Smart profilers, able to figure you out by the way you walk. And when he walks in, I jump to my feet faster than Spence can pull me back down.

"Just wait a moment, Serena!" he hisses.

I yank my blouse out of his surprisingly firm grip and make my way over to Rossi, using my perfected model's walk. I want powerfull, sophisticated and smart to just radiate off of me.

"Hello, Agent Rossi, my name is Serena Reid, Big fan." I say with a 20,000-watt smile.

He smiles at me politely and then looks at Agent Hotchner for help. I stand there, helpless as the rest of the team looks at me curiously. I waver and begin to feel strange. The usual calm me had simply taken a turn for the worse. Oh God, help me.

"Hey, uh, why don't I take Miss Reid here for a tour of the BAU?" a voice asks.

I look over and see that a big, muscular guy has gotten to his feet and is heading over to me. I suddenly feel like a teenage girl, speechless.

"Um, uh, that would be great, thanks." I stammer. "Where should we go first?"

He smiles at me, "First maybe we can learn each others names at least? I'm Derek Morgan." He holds out his hand to shake mine.

I slip my hand into his and try to smile, but I'm sure it comes out as more of a grimace. I don't understand at all why I'm acting this way, when I know better around men. I keep to myself, act like I know what I'm doing when I actually could care less.

"Serena Reid" I reply, grimace still intact.

Derek looks from to Spence. "I can see the resemblance. Now, should we get on with this tour before the team gets a call?"

Spencer jumps up from his chair. "Would you mind if I accompanied you?" His face is so earnest and almost childlike that I start thinking back to the lonely Saturdays when we would play chess together. Then I bitterly think about how he somehow always won.

"Uh, sure" Derek says before I can muster some clever reason as why he shouldn't come. I wanted to get to know this guy personally, instead of always asking stupid questions to people about their education and whatever else.

Spence smiles and cuts in between Derek and I. He starts interrupting things I say to Morgan, and makes new conversation. Then it hits me, overprotective and supergenius brother saw my reaction and wants to stop anything from happening between us! I should have realized that before this had to occur.

We walk along, my brother and Morgan pointing things out along the way, answering my millions of questions with pleasure. When we pass one office, a girl my age comes bounding out.

"Dr. Reid!" she says happily, smiling like her life depended on it. "I was at your lecture on Saturday, you did a great job in my opinion" she gushes. I smile a little when I see that her brown eyes haven't left his face.

"Thank you-" he says, but the girl cuts him off.

"Danica" she says, tucking a strand of auburn hair behind her ear.

"Well, it's always nice to hear that people appreciate my work" he replies, that same tight lipped smile on his face.

"Maybe we could get together sometime, and you could explain some more to me" she says, smiling.

"Of course, when I have time one day ill come to your office and find you"

Danica frowns slightly. "Well, you know I have a lot of work to do during the day, maybe dinner one night?" Her face is a mixture of desperation and determination, and I almost feel bad. She's flirting with Reid and this stupid guy doesn't even notice! I need to brush him up on his social skills, not that I use my often anyways.

"I don't really enjoy eating out, I prefer to stay at home so I can get more work done. I feel there's more efficiency to it" my brother says to Danica, who's smile disappears comepletely.

"Oh, ok. Well find me in here if you have the time." She says lamely, gesturing to her office. "See you later."

And she's gone, back into her dark hole, all the happiness she had a few minutes ago lost.

I flip out.

"Spence! What the hell is wrong with you!" I almost yell. "She was flirting with you! She doesn't want to hear about your theories and stuff, she wanted to go on a date with you!"

Morgan hides a laugh by pretending to cough. "I'm gonna go see Garcia" he says, leaving me and Spence alone.

"Who's Garcia" I ask in panic. I'm not sure why im so worried about this; it's not like I _like_ Morgan or anything…

"Oh, she's our technical analyst. She deals with a lot of the research we need for our investigations" Spencer replies, still looking at the closed door of Danica's office in confusion.

"Does Morgan go there a lot?" I ask, trying to sound indifferent, but instead sounding like jealousy.

"I believe so; him and Garcia are really close"

I stare after Morgan, who knocks on the door labled "Penelope Garcia" at the end of the wide, window-filled hall.

"Hey, baby girl" I hear him say. I close my eyes and turn to face my brother again.

"Huh. Well, why don't we just continue with the tour? Then, we'll corner Danica and you can ask her to dinner. Tonight." I say firmly. Spencer's mouth opens and closes like a fish, then he nods, swallowing.

"Alright then, let's."


	4. Chapter 3 Lost and Found

Chapter 3- Lost and Found

Her eyes were swollen, red and would barely open. She was so weak she could barely lift her head off the ground.

"Help me" she tried to say, but all that came out was a hoarse whisper, a far cry from her usual loud, jolly cheerleaders' voice.

She pushed herself up along the damp concrete wall and leaned against what seemed like a cage door. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, she felt something warm and sticky. Even in the almost darkness, she knew it was blood. She tried to scream, and still nothing came out.

Where was she? What was going to happen to her? The recollection of the day before began to set it. Yes, there had been a memorial for Kaleigh at school; at lunch she shared a salad with the foreign exchange student, Anastasia, but after that, darkness. She looked up and saw that across the room there was another cage, a shadow slumped in the corner.

"Hello?" she called out. Her throat seared with pain. Why did she hurt all over?

The figure turned ever so slightly. In the small patch of moonlight she saw a huge blue eye and dark hair, falling string-like down the skinny shoulders.

"K-Kaleigh?" she called out again, coughing as her throat scratched.

"Hey" Kaleigh whispered. She turned around so she was fully in the moonlight. "Evyn? Is that you?"

Evyn nodded, tears beginning to stream down her face. It was all coming back to her; the forest, the log, the bat hitting her in the head. Evyn stared at Kaleigh, and gulped in air. Her best friend was nothing like the confident, fit girl she had been almost a month ago. Her hair hung down around a gaunt face, eyes huge and scared- as if she was a deer caught in the headlights. Her shirt, on loan from Evyn, was dingy and hung off her once delicately pretty collarbone. Her hands gripped the cage tightly, it seemed she was mustering up all the strength she could.

"We have to get out of here, Evyn." Kaleigh said, a wild look in her eyes.

"How?" Evyn asked.

"We'll think of something while your still strong, I know we can figure something out, we always do."

Evyn began to sob, all the happy memories flooding her. "I can't now, I can't."

"You have to. Don't you wanna see your mom, your sister, Danny?"

She thought of her almost boyfriend. With her gone, he probably moved on. She shook her head, crying.

"We'll both die here. Please, I'm counting on you right now. Please." Kaleigh begged. She was shaking, and finally she slumped back down.

"Give me the night, okay?" Evyn replied shakily. "I still want to know who fucking did this to us, to you."

As Kaleigh revealed the truth, Evyn stiffened. More memories of the woods filled her mind. She closed her eyes and leaned against the chain link.

"By the way, happy birthday Evyn" Kaleigh said softly.


End file.
